


Everything New

by CionAltima



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Finding Family, Gen, Name giving, start of emotional recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CionAltima/pseuds/CionAltima
Summary: Hands had been avoiding his new squad for a few days already. It’d been startling to nearly crush the shoulder of a shiny. They’d patted him on the shoulder giving their condolences about his whole battalion and all he wanted to do was pull them into a hug. The shiny had laughed it off and Kix had reassured him multiple times that it was only the armor that cracked, nothing else. He kept to himself, practicing, working out, learning the strength of his new hands.





	Everything New

Hands had been avoiding his new squad for a few days already. It’d been startling to nearly crush the shoulder of a shiny. They’d patted him on the shoulder giving their condolences about his whole battalion and all he wanted to do was pull them into a hug. The shiny had laughed it off and Kix had reassured him multiple times that it was only the armor that cracked, nothing else. He kept to himself, practicing, working out, learning the strength of his new hands.

At first he didn’t notice them. The freshest batch of shinies. Their vod had been so awed about the blaze trooper that during what little free time they clamored into the weight room as nonchalantly as a bunch of blurrg stumbling about. He paid them no mind as he went about doing his bench presses, adding more and more weight. They shuffled along shadowing Hands for the next few days.

Hands sat down at the back-corner table he’d been sitting at the past few days and watched as the group of shinies converged at the very end of the table whispering to themselves. He knew none of them had names yet. Not a single one. Although to be fair he hadn’t gotten a name yet either until after his first battle. He looked up hearing a commotion enter the hall. Ah, right that would be the new squad he’d been assigned too. Seasoned blaze troopers. And giving him time to adjust which he was grateful for. 

Only Feegle, the spokesperson of the group, had asked him any questions the first day Hands had stepped into the bunks. Only short questions about his name, preferred bunk, and if he wanted company or not. Hands appreciated the privacy Feegle allowed him. He hadn’t missed the worried glances from the rest of the vode in his direction and the occasional intentions of approaching, but Feegle always stopped them. And now he’d enough time to silently grieve on his own, the war would need his squad at some point, he needed to get comfortable with them.

Hands got up and went to return his tray, completely one track minded as he literally ran a vod over. “Oh gosh I’m terribly sorry are you alright?”

Hands offered the shiny help up and took note of his very long hair and pale blue eyes. Rare for any of the brothers to have either and easily recognizable as the trooper he almost crushed the shoulder of along with the one getting the other shinies to follow him. The man just smiled up at him while eagerly grabbing his hand to pull himself up.

“I’m sorry about that I should have been watching were I was going. Are you ok?” The other asked with a huge smile plastered on his face as if he hadn’t just been the one knocked over by someone nearly a head taller than him. “I heard your names is Hands.”

“You’re like a ghost.” Hands blurted out before actually thinking any response through. “Uh, you’ve just been ghosting me for the past few days is all.”

The blue eyed clone clapped and ran off to the other shinies giddy and unstoppable in his enthusiasm. He bounced around the table before jumping up on the table, still being mindful of the trays of food. “I got a name! Brother named me Ghost!”

Hands couldn’t help himself as a boisterous laugh rippled through him. He’d never met another so out spoken loud as Ghost. Approaching the table, he easily lifted the smaller trooper off the table and set him down. “Hey now don’t want you getting in trouble for causing a ruckus vod.”

“You named me.” Ghost grinned while looking up at Hands. He didn’t give Hands anytime to respond as he hugged him. “These are my batch mates, your other vode. Can we meet yours’?”

Hands tore his gaze from Ghost to look over the other shinies. For a second he swore he saw his batch mates and other brothers from his battalion, they’d been eager just like batch to go out and fight. He gently wrapped an arm around Ghost’s shoulder and nodded.

“Yeah sure. I got um, transferred recently so I don’t know them very well yet.” Hands said as the shinies swarmed around him. He shuffled through the mess hall with them clinging to his side as he approached the table with the other blaze troopers. Feegle smiled at the group and motioned for them to sit down. 

Kix got to watch the whole scene from the mess hall’s entrance. He smiled to himself knowing Hands was beginning to slowly heal. He’d seen it before in other vode. They started reaching out again, creating bonds. It was clear the determination etched in Hands’ face as he told the shinies, his shinies, he was their shield to stand behind.

**Author's Note:**

> My Star Wars centric blog is clonesquadxbatch. I have more tid bit facts about my boys there along with my friend posting short stories of our clones interacting! Feegle belongs to inktostories and Ghost belongs to sevlikesallart.


End file.
